Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. However, the form factor and functionality employed by conventional mobile communications devices is typically limited to promote mobility of the device.
For example, mobile communications devices are powered by batteries that are typically sized to promote mobility of the mobile communications device. Even if the mobile communications device has a relatively large battery, however, the amount of power that may be obtained from the battery is finite. Accordingly, conventional mobile communications devices include an output that indicates an amount of power that is available from the battery, e.g., 40%. However, this indication is typically the sole indication provided to a user of the mobile communications device, which may make it difficult for the user to judge the remaining usefulness of the mobile communications device based on the current amount of power available from the battery.